Eras Ago
by quicksilver1142
Summary: Kagome flees Naraku under the roots of the Sacred Tree. The roots take her to the Era of Touga, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father. The only problem is that the you daiyoukai seems to be falling for Kagome. This story is inspired by LadyoftheHouseofMoon
1. Back to Our Roots

**Ugh I really must have a death wish. 3 fanfics already and then there is this 1. Disclaimer I don't own anything. This story is inspired by ****LadyoftheHouseoftheMoon.**

**Glossary –**

** Ningen – human**

** Sesshoumaru – Great/Perfect killer**

** Inuyasha – Dog demon**

** Shippou – Silver**

** Kitsune – Fox Demon**

** Boke – idiot**

** Touga – graceful/sophisticated**

Kagome continued through the roots of the Sacred Tree. 'Damn that Naraku,' Kagome thought angrily. 'One minute I was spending time with Inuyasha and then _boom_, Naraku shows up and Inuyasha wants me to hide under the sacred tree's roots with Shippou.' Kagome sighed and Shippou looked behind him. Kagome had to travel on her hands and knees while Shippou just had to walk.

"D-do you think Inuyasha will be ok?" Shippou asked quietly. "Of course he will, Shippou, it's Inuyasha, he hasn't let us down yet," Kagome reassured Shippou. Shippou smiled weakly and continued walking. Kagome looked back and wondered, 'Please be alright Inuyasha.'

They continued moving until Shippou stopped suddenly. "What's wrong Shippou?" asked Kagome. Shippou just pointed up ahead. There was a strange light up a head. "Come on Shippou, we have to keep moving," Kagome pleaded. "Ok, but why?" asked Shippou.

Kagome sighed, "You heard Inuyasha, go in as far as you can, and I honestly don't want to listen to him going on and on about how we didn't do what he said." Shippou laughed softly. They continued through and then they say what looked like a small vortex. Shippou gulped and continued walking, Kagome right behind him.

A blue light surrounded them like when Kagome went through the Bone Eaters Well. The light subsided and Kagome looked back at the blue vortex suspiciously. They continued crawling until Shippou fell out of sight. "Shippou? Shippou!" Kagome said. Suddenly the ground fell out from beneath her in the darkness and she landed on Shippou with a grunt.

Suddenly a voice that sounded very much like Jaken's said, "Filthy vermin, how dare you intrude in my Lord's presence."

Kagome looked up and growled. Right in front of her was an imp. She picked up a large rock and smashed it on the imp's head.

"Girl," said a very different voice. "Why are you smashing my vassal?"

Kagome looked up and saw who appeared to be Sesshoumaru. She rose angrily to her feet and started poking the demon in the chest while ranting, "So what? You hit more than I do so quit complaining! I'm sick and tired of your cold, hard headed way of thinking!"

"Woman, I do believe that we have never met before, so quit judging me. And second, what you say is true, I do tend to hit him a lot," the young demon said.

Kagome stiffened. She now saw the difference between the two. Sesshoumaru had a set two smooth demon markings. This demon had a set of one rough demon markings. Besides that the only difference was their style.

"Well sorry to bother you!" she said panic evident in her voice. She picked up Shippou and threw him into the cave of roots. She quickly turned around and crawled into the cave of roots.

The young demon cocked an eye brow. 'What an interesting woman,' he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by his vassal, "Lord Touga, how can you let that ningen woman insult you so?" Touga ignored the little imp and walked around the Sacred Tree, and crouched down at the most logical exit place.

Kagome and Shippou scurried through the tunnel hurriedly. One problem the light was gone. This not detouring them, they continued through the tunnel and popped out…. right out in front of the demon lord.

"Oh, poo, now we're really in it now," Kagome said more to herself than anyone.

"Well, ningen if you were trying to escape me you failed miserably," Touga said simply.

"Gee, I had no idea, thank you Captain Obvious!" Kagome snapped back. Shippou, worried, whispered, "Kagome, don't, they're gunna kill us!"

Touga thinking the woman was amusing (and ignoring the kitsune's comment) said, "You are welcome, Lady Sarcastic. Come ningen."

He extended a hand out to the amusing woman, who took it yet grumbled, "I'll ningen you, in about a minute." Touga chuckled as the woman dusted herself off, though she was still covered in mud. "Well ningen, my name…" he was interrupted by the little imp, "This is Lord Touga, son of the Inu-no-taisho." Touga hit the imp on the head and said, "This is Boke, and I do believe that you have a name so it is…"

"Kagome Higurashi," snapped Kagome. She looked at Shippou who just looked stunned. Then it dawned on her. Lord Touga, of course! It was Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father! Now she gaped at the young, _living_ form of their father. So she was hurtled more than 500 years from the feudal era and Inuyasha's dad wanted to rip out her throat, well what else is new. But she had a bigger problem, how on earth was she going to get home? . . .

**Hello. In case you hadn't noticed it's a Touga/Kagome fic.**


	2. Wells of Passion and Fury

**OK!!! Now that I've differenced my fic from "My beloved, my mate, my only," I can continue with a clean conscious.**

**Glossary:**

** Youkai – demon**

** Miko – priestess**

** Daiyoukai – demon lord**

** Youki – a demon's inner self (also referred to as a beast)**

_Previously……_

_She looked at Shippou who just looked stunned. Then it dawned on her. Lord Touga, of course! It was Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father! Now she gaped at the young, living form of their father. So she was hurtled more than 500 years from the feudal era and Inuyasha's dad wanted to rip out her throat, well what else is new. But she had a bigger problem, how on earth was she going to get home? . . ._

Kagome glanced at Touga, who was getting more and more fascinated by this young woman. First she's mad, then she's scared, then she's mad again, then she's awed, and now she's scared … again. He shook his head. He blamed it on the whole ningen thing. Kagome decided she needed to leave before she lost her head both physically and mentally.

She turned around and started walking in a brisk pace away from Touga. Shippou was right on her heels.

"And where," commented Touga, "Exactly, are do you plan on going?"

"Anywhere away from you," she snapped back. Touga raised an eyebrow at this. Youkai were normally good looking, and most women flaunted themselves at him, but she was the first women, ningen or youkai, not to flaunt themselves at him. He found this woman fascinating. He watched her go. Her walk was confident and independent.

Boke said, "Well it's good to be rid of that wench. How arrogant."

Touga ignored the imp and followed the tempting miko.

Once she thought they were way out of ear shot, Kagome said, "Well now all we have to do is to find the Bone Eaters Well then we'll go home."

Shippou bounded up and perched in Kagome's arms and said, "I just hope that the well exists, we've gone back 500 years from our era." Kagome stopped. The kid was right. Kaede never said when the well was created. She also noticed how the kitsune had said, "our."

"You right, what if we can't get home," Kagome said panicked, but then more calmly, "Shippou, I-I can't stay with you guys and Inuyasha. I have a family too."

Shippou sniffled, "But when the sacred jewel is complete, you may not be able to return to us." Unshed tears sparkled in Shippou's eyes. Tears nearly fell from Kagome's eyes too.

"Oh, Shippou I don't know what I'm going to do," Kagome whispered.

Suddenly a voice said, "Perhaps you could accompany me to find you a way home."

Shippou and Kagome jumped and fell down a hill. The voice started laughing at them. She glared up at the source of the voice. "Touga," she snarled. Said demon, was standing in a tree, in a very Inuyasha like way. The daiyoukai flinched at the amount of venom in her voice. Unfortunately for him Boke decided to speak up, "How dare you use that tone to my lord, wench."

Touga groaned. How infuriating this imp was. He always seemed to disapprove of any female thing he took interest in. Naturally the daiyoukai thought his father was behind it. The old coot was always trying to force girls on him. He smirked though at what Kagome was going to do.

The girl picked up a rock the size of the imp's head and threw at Boke. Her aim was true and the rock crushed the imp. Touga laughed softly until another projectile hit his head. He fell out of the tree and onto his rear. "What was that for?!" snapped Touga, angry.

"I left. You followed. You annoy me," Kagome snarled, as she marched up to the daiyoukai, "You boss me around. I am not a servant. I don't care if I hurt your oh-so-precious, royal behind."

Touga was infuriated. Never had anyone talked to him, like that. He growled lowly and stared at the unconquerable girl.

Kagome scoffed and turned around, picked up Shippou, and continued walking, completely ignoring the demon lord.

Kagome continued to storm through the forest. She unconsciously went to the village to get Sango and Miroku. She stopped at the edge of the village however. She forgot that they wouldn't be born for another 500 years. Kagome sighed and walked back to the forest.

Touga growled as he followed her scent to the edge of the forest. The girl had insulted him, left without a word, hit him with a rock, and then she has the audacity to leave. He didn't know why his youki wanted to dominate the girl so badly. He growled again as his beast yanked on its chains, determined to dominate the girl. He caught sight of the ningen and moved in for the kill….

Kagome continued to walk through the forest, but the whole thing seemed younger. She marveled at how the beautiful forest was. She smiled and continued walking to where the well was supposed to be. It was there! The old, wooden well, it was there in all its time travel glory. Finally they walked into the clearing only to be ambushed by Touga. She was knocked over by his first attack. Touga hovered over her. His eyes were red with blue irises and pupils. 'Just like Inuyasha,' Kagome thought worriedly. However instead of an unnatural desire to kill she saw anger and … lust? Kagome read all these in the daiyoukai's eyes.

Slowly, Touga's eyes turned back into the soft golden hues that she saw in Inuyasha's eyes. The daiyoukai looked over the girl with sadness. "Why?" he whispered softly, "Why do you hate me? I have only known you for about an hour, yet I have never seen anyone except enemy warriors hate me in such away."

Kagome whispered her reply, "I don't hate you it's just that I don't know you. From the start it seemed that you hated me."

"I do tend to be a bit defensive at first," Touga whispered. He got off her and looked at her pleadingly. He didn't know why he felt the need to have the miko accept him. "The well, Is the well the way you get home?" Touga said quietly.

"It is," Kagome replied and she picked up a frightened Shippou and headed in the well. Kagome looked back at Touga's pleading eyes, begging her not to go. She turned back and jumped. The blue light surrounded the pair and they vanished from the era of Touga.

**No. it is not over. It has only just begun!!!!!! R&R**


	3. Time for Home

**Read**

_**Italics **_**is his beast/youki speaking**

**Ok Touga is a teenager in Youkai sense. I'm going to say 150 years old. Also he is as tall as Sesshoumaru but younger looking.**

**LADY SILVERFOX AKA MYCHELLE 79 – I'm glad you like it. Thanks for being my first reviewer. To answer your questions, you are going to have to read the upcoming chapters.**

Touga growled softly. Why did he feel like this? Why was the miko he had known for about two seconds affect him so much? All things considered it was a horrible day. It had been two days since the miko left. And the inu-daiyoukai hadn't really left the area around the well since.

The silver haired Inuyoukai down from the edge of the well, the daiyoukai sat crossed legged against the well, a trait that Inuyasha had seemed to inherit. Touga thought about what had made the girl so jumpy. He dismissed the idea of it being that he was a powerful demon. She had miko powers so obviously known about the whole power issue. Not only that but she had poked him in the chest as if he was some child doing a bad thing.

He also dismissed his looks. He was well muscled and his long silver-hair was tinged blue. His jagged marks of authority gave him that powerful, mess with me and you're dead look, and his crescent moon on his forehead was well, you don't get everything you want.

He decided to stop thinking upon such things, and decided to think upon the upcoming mating season. He'd need a partner to rut with if he was going to survive without pulling his hair out. The only problem was that he didn't like willy-nilly sex. Of course, once mating season came around he thought differently. But he always had the nagging sensation that this would be the year that some girl that he rutted with would get pregnant, and _boom_ he had a mate. He thought of the miko, of all people, and imagined her underneath him, squirming in pleasure, as he dove into her silken depths. Hearing her mewls of pleasure as she bucked underneath him. Kissing as they climaxed together…

Blood rushed down filling his manhood, with blood as the mental images flashed in his mind. 'Enough of that,' he thought. Unfortunately his beast continued showing him the wonderful things his fantasy brought on. The girl whispering for more, as he happily agreed, massaging her breasts in the process. He shook his head as he noted that his _problem_ was creating a _very_ large bulge in his hakama. The daiyoukai gulped as his beast fought against the chains that bound it.

_"You know you want her. Why not claim her? Then she'd __**have**__ to rut with us," his youki roared._

Tempting offer but…. 'No!' Touga mentally snapped at it.

"_Oh come on! You're always worrying about this and that, just, sheesh, live a little!" his youki complained loudly._

'I will not stoop low enough for you to get what you want!"

"_I swear you enjoy being a celibate?" grumbled Youki._

"I do not"

_"Really? Than go to our miko, take her as our mate, then rut. Rut until it chafes. Rut 'til we drop."_

"Will it make you be quiet?"

_"Yes"_

_ "_Then fine," Touga stated angrily

Touga gripped the well with one and propelled himself so he was standing on one arm, then he fell into the blue light.

_(Celibate is a person who is on a sex-free life style. Celibacy is the act of being sex-free)_

Kagome threw up…. again. She had felt sick since about an after she returned to the Higurashi Shrine. Shippou rubbed slow circles on her back, trying to comfort the ill miko. They twosome had arrived in Kagome's time. Mikata **(Japanese word for ally)** and Sota had accepted the kitsune with open arms, saying how adorable he was. The old man, however, was not so friendly.

Chuuko **(Japanese word for old)** had chased the poor kitsune all over the shrine, trying to purify the demon with his "powerful" sutras. Shippou had hid under the couch and it took a half-hour to convince the kitsune that the old man was not going to hurt him.

She had taken a bath with Shippou (she had to assure her mom that he tagged a long when Sango and her had bathed) and had changed into some comfortable clothes. Shippou had been dressed in an outfit that one of her stuffed animals had worn. It was an overall suit with a blue shirt. Shippou had complained that it felt weird but Kagome assured the kid that he'd only have to wear it till her mom had washed it.

She slept for about five when she started throwing up. Mikata suggested that it was because of some bug or germ in the mud or the mud itself. Naturally, Kagome trusted her mother. Chuuko thought that the fox had placed some kind of spell on her, but after Kagome had hit him with the toaster, he figured the mud had done it, too.

"Kagome, are you sure you wanna go back to the Feudal Era if you feel like this?" Shippou asked tentatively.

"Shippou you know if I don't Inuyasha will rant and rave and…… he probably won't realize where I am so I'll stay!" Kagome said with vigor until she threw up for the 12th time that day.

(The next day) She was reading a book on her bed before school. Shippou was snoozing lazily on her lap, when she heard a knock on the window. _'Oh great, just leave it to me to under estimate Inuyasha,'_ she sighed mentally.

"Inuyasha, what do you want," Kagome snapped at the window.

The window whistled open and suddenly Touga was there staring at her angrily. Shippou panicked and hid in the mass of pillow's on Kagome's bed. Kagome blinked. How had Touga gotten through the well?

"Who is this Inuyasha wench?" Touga snarled. She looked calmly into his eyes that were beginning to turn crimson and said, "It's none of your concern. Now what do you want?"

Touga stiffened. Now that the time was here he didn't know how exactly to tell her. His beast encouraged him.

_"I. Am. Going. To. Take. You. For my mate," Youki said._

"I-I uh," Touga started, beads of sweat forming on his temple.

_"One word: Celibate"_

"I do not need you commenting," Touga mentally snapped at it. His beast showed him a picture of the girl writhing underneath him.

"Well, this has been fun but go home!" Kagome said with little emotion in her voice. She opened her book and started reading again.

"I will stay here," Touga replied dryly.

"Fine, just don't bug me." Kagome replied haughtily. She got up and packed up her belongings. She went over for her book when Touga asked, "Where are you going?"

"School."

"School?"

"A place of learning."

Shippou interjected, "Can I come?" "Yes, miko, we shall attend this _school_ of yours," Touga added.

She looked at Shippou, "No way, I'm sorry." Shippou looked crestfallen, but he smiled and bounded out the door saying, "I think I'll play with Sota, then."

She smiled at his child hood eagerness, then looked at Touga and said, "Hell no!"

"Why not?"

"Because you cannot go. If you stay here we'll talk later, if you follow me I won't even consider telling you who Inuyasha is."

That did the trick. Kagome left for school, after explaining to everybody about him. She left wondering what kind of trouble the daiyoukai would get into…

**Ok, well to answer any questions**

** Sota has the day off. And I don't know why I had Kagome reading, I just put it there, so deal with it. **


	4. Love Shaq

**Well here we go again**

** Thank you to Aul, Lady of Jupiter, Angel Omaga, lost angel 777, heartlesslover11, Happy2SeeAll, and Fallen in Chaos for marking this story as one of your favorites. **

** Thank you to YamiNoRei, heartlesslover11, Warrioroftheseventhstar, Cressent Moon, and tigeraangel for story alerting this fic.**

**Reviews-**

** Foxgodess07- Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you like it. Wow. You're a mind reader.**

** Perfectships- Thanks for reviewing. Well I couldn't exactly have the well to start off. I mean it's to Kagome's time. Yes, his pride hurt more than anything else.**

** LADY SILVERFOX AKA MYCHELLE 79 – Ha, well Lord High and Mighty is simply jealous. He wants answers and Kagome has them. Well, yes he is about to get really ****really**** horny. There is a lime in this chapter.**

**The intro is from Death Masks, by Jim Butcher.**

**And I have changed my mind, he is 550 years old. So Sesshoumaru sized, but more muscular and well, frankly, hotter.**

**Lime in this chapter. If sexual scenes disturb you, don't read it. I'm not marking it so you'd do best to not read too far into this chapter.**

Some things just aren't meant to go together. Stuff like oil and water. Toothpaste and orange juice.

Dog demon and saran-wrap.

Touga had found the clear substance while exploring the kitchen. He was amused by it, and so he started playing with it. He somehow managed to wrap himself in it from head to toe. The only part of his body he could move was his neck. The Inuyoukai strained against his see-through bonds but to no avail. The old man found like this and well, it explained why Kagome found him dressed like a mummy covered in sutras, when she got home.

She slapped her hand to her forehead and she started taking off sutras intent on freeing him, until she found that he was wrapped in 5 inches of saran-wrap. She slapped her hand to her forehead again. She got up and got the cat, Buyo. The dog demon looked up at her quizzically. She yanked on Buyo's tail and dropped it on to the daiyoukai.

She turned away while the cat did its work. The sound sounded like a cross between a cat meowing, a paper shredder, a sack of potatoes being repeatedly thrown on the ground and a man groaning in pain through a (sutra) gag. When they both were successfully freed, Touga followed the girl through the hallways while removing any shreds of paper or saran-wrap the cat had missed. Touga was now scratched up and his kimono torn in several places.

"Was that really necessary?" asked the daiyoukai.

"Yes," Kagome answered coldly.

The dog demon winced. He was never really good with the whole female thing. During mating season it was simple. Wake up, rut, eat breakfast, rut, eat lunch, sleep, rut, rut again, eat dinner, rut again, sleep, repeat. Outside of mating season he was absolutely clueless. He decided it was best to leave the miko alone, for now. He wondered around the house, looking for the older woman, Mikata.

"Excuse me, madam; is there any where that I can bathe?" Touga asked Mikata nervously.

Mikata looked up from the newspaper and gave the inuyoukai a glance up and down. "Of course there is, sweetie." She got up and led Touga to the bathroom. With the speed only a mother has, Mikata stripped the dog demon nude, and threw him into the bath.

"I'll fix these up for you, I'll leave them outside the door, when they're done," Mikata said warmly, shutting the door behind her.

_'What. The. Hell?'_ Touga thought, _'How did she do that?'_

_'Now only if we can get Kagome in here,'_ thought Youki.

_'Why are you hell-bent on making Kagome our mate?_' Touga inquired.

'_Do I need to spell it out for you? She smells nice, she's hot, she's got the best looking ('Don't,' warned Touga.) … cheeks we've ever seen, and she is fiery.'_

_ 'Ok, then.'_

Touga got into the warm water and some fell out onto the floor.

Kagome growled, she really needed to relax. She decided to take a bath to hopefully, melt away the stress. She didn't know how much steam was going to be let off exactly….

Kagome opened the bathroom door. She was only wearing a towel around her waist and hair. She stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"Hey Sota where's Kagome?" asked Shippou

"She going to take a bath, Where's Touga?" replied Sota.

"He's taking a bath," said Shippou. Evil grins started to spread on the boys' mouths.

"Sota, Kagome, I'm going to go pick up a few things at the store, I'll probably be back in an hour or so," called Mikata.

"Super-Seal!" whispered Shippou.

He and Sota snickered as they fled.

"They won't be able to get out now," whispered Shippou laughing.

Kagome took off the towels and set them on the sink. She walked over to the bath and pulled back the curtain. She squealed as she saw Touga, standing in all his natural glory. Her first thought was, 'What the hell is he doing here,' then 'Ohmygoshhe'snaked!!!'

She slipped on the water that had slipped out when Touga got in. She fell, right on top of him. Both were as red as a tomato that was picked at the peak of perfection.

Kagome gazed at the inuyoukai. She thought Inuyasha was good looking the times she accidently caught him in the buff, but he was a sight of perfection. Touga had tanned skin the color of wet sand, and he had a six pack that you could trace the lines of each individual one. His pectorals were rock hard and muscular. His biceps were larger than grapefruits and his thighs were about the size of a watermelon standing on its tips. She gulped, '_Oh boy_,'

Touga looked down at her. He had thought that some of the other women he had coupled with were beautiful, but nothing compared to what was before his eyes. She had nice sized breasts. Not too large, not too small. He followed her spine down her back and his gaze riveted on the orbs at the end. His mouth watered as blood started pooling in his groin. She had raven hair and her chocolate brown eyes were staring up at him in awe. He finally understood why his youki desired her so much.

Speaking of his youki, Youki was stunned speechless at the luck he was having…

Kagome gulped again. Something was poking her gut. It wasn't the edge of the tub, it was on her waist. She grabbed and Touga growled in pleasure. She squeaked again and Kagome flung herself away from him, letting go of his manhood in the process. She was sprawled out on her back now, giving Touga a clearer view of her womanhood.

It was Touga's turn to gulp. He could see perfectly now. And boy was he aroused. He saw the little water droplets trailed down her body, falling down her breasts, trailing down her stomach, down to the hair that covered her… '_Oh boy_,' Touga thought as his arousal went up several notches. It was becoming almost painful to be this aroused. Kagome squeaked again and covered her parts.

Touga tried to form some sort of words but all that came out was a whine. '_Way to go, idiot_,' Touga thought as Kagome back pedaled furiously. She was aroused, he could smell it but embarrassment was too strong. He got out of the water, covering his parts. He walked toward her wanting to calm her but that didn't happen.

For once, he regretted the size of his girth. It took both hands in order to hide most of it. His testicles were still visible to her imperious gaze.

Her gaze was instantly there. True, they were covered in wiry, white pubic hair, but still. If it were possible both got even more aroused than before. He reddened even further and tried to turn around to get back in the tub but he slipped and fell. He opened his eyes and when his vision focused he was face-to-face with Kagome's womanhood. '_Crap! Someone out there wants me laid._' Touga thought somewhat angrily. He inhaled which was not the best idea he ever had. His body groaned with want as he smelled the full blown arousal emanating from the valley in front of him. He exhaled which again wasn't the best idea ever.

Kagome bucked against the hot breath that Touga exhaled over her entrance. '_Man! He's hot and I want him! Wait did I just say that?_' she was interrupted by Touga who, using the brain between his legs, licked her entrance. It tasted wonderful to Touga and Kagome mewled in pleasure. He glanced up to look at her eyes. She nodded, wanting more. '_Shit_!_ They really want me laid. I'll just fool around, nothing serious._' Touga decided. He grabbed her hips and started to suck her entrance, wanting to taste her. He flicked his tongue into her depths. She bucked again. He started kissing her, slowly working his way up to her breasts. He captured a nipple under in his mouth, while playing with the other one with him hand. He sucked and sucked and Kagome bucked in response. Her entrance started burning. She started grinding her rear against his leg, wanting to ease the burning sensation. Touga grabbed her waist. She growled as he stopped the wonderful friction.

He released the captured nipple and captured the other one. He started to stroke her thighs in a loving manor. He released the nipple and start lapping at the valley between her breasts. He planted several love bites along her breasts and he started to kiss his way back down. Finally, he got back down to her entrance. He sucked. She finally came. Her fluids flowed out of her. He milked her for all that he was worth. She continued to ride the waves of ecstasy as he gently set her back down onto the cool floor.

"Uh," Kagome began. "Well, Glad I could help." Touga said. He was still aroused but he could manage. He started to get up, but she suddenly grabbed his erection. He growled and sat back down. "I'm not just going to take my fun and not let you have any," she said pointedly. She started to stroke up and down. He moaned in pleasure and he spread his legs as if to give her more access.

She noticed how his stomach muscles quivered as she stroked him. Her hands glided up to his head, then down again, tracing the vein on the underside of his erection. He bucked and bit his lip to keep himself from moaning. She felt empowered, if she had this effect on a guy, then it meant she could practically force him to go home. She started to use both hands, going faster. He finally came. A thick, white, creamy liquid shot out of the slit at the top of his erection. It landed mostly on his lap, legs, and the floor. A bit of it landed on her cheek. She wiped it with her finger and tasted it. It tasted sweet, but a little salty. She wanted more of this explicit taste but she was picked up by Touga. He put them in the bath tub.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"Cleaning us up," he replied.

"Oh, well thank you," she said.

Touga gently guided the water around Kagome. Cleaning her was making him aroused. He sighed inaudibly.

'_Why couldn't I be more outgoing_?' Touga thought sadly.

They got out of the tub. Kagome wrapped a towel around her middle. Touga sighed again as all her _parts_ were covered. He wrapped a towel around his waist. Kagome sighed as the daiyoukai's member disappeared under white linen. They got to the door and Kagome tried to open. It felt like it was welded shut.

"Touga!" Kagome complained, "The door (tug) won't (tug) open! (tug)"

"Step aside, Koishii," Touga said as he tried the door. It didn't budge. "It appears to be a kitsune seal. Even if the demon isn't strong, the enchantment is quite bothersome."

"SHIPPOU!!!" yelled the two-some.

**Hop you liked it!**


	5. Dream of Disaster

**Hey! **

**Lady SILVERFOX AKA MYCHELLE 79 – You want trouble? Well you got it -_-; Ok glad you liked the lime last chap; Sorry, but most likely soon.**

**Thanks to those of you who favorite or alerted my story. **

**I don't own the songs I mention in the story.**

* * *

You'd think the most trouble a dog demon could get into would be to eat the cat, but that is so wrong. Touga and Shippou hid in the shadows as Kagome and her family talked to the firemen.

"How did this happen again, Miss Higurashi?" asked a fireman.

'Good question,' thought Touga.

* * *

"SHIPPOU!!!!" the nearly naked duo yelled as they were unable to get the door open.

"Kitsune! If you do not unseal this door this instant, I shall personally rip your tail off!!" roared Touga.

"Touga!" Kagome shrieked. "You just can't threaten him like that!"

Neither of them noticed the shift in the door as it became unsealed.

"He trapped us in here, Koishii!" Touga roared.

There it was again. He called her, Koishii. Beloved? Really? She knew that after the excursion, they just had, he might want a relationship but still. She clasped her hands in front of her chest. She looked up at him with curious hopeful eyes. Sure she loved Inuyasha, but he was just so, well, Inuyasha. He was arrogant, rude, annoying, two-timing, mean hanyou. Then again he did have redeeming qualities. He was loyal, protecting, caring, when he thought no one was watching, and strong. But still, it might be nice to have a relationship where the male wasn't a complete moron.

Touga blushed at her intense gaze. It was if he was a piece of meat that had been left for the dogs, and this dog was starving. She slowly turned around and tried the door. It opened. She let out a sigh of relief. She dashed to her room to get dressed. Touga walked out calmly. He grabbed his clothes that Mikata had left for him. It wasn't Touga's kimono, but hey if it fit, then hey new duds. He went back into the bathroom to change but he didn't get half of the clothing. He picked up a pair of boxers and decided that it looked like his funodoshi. He put it on. The boxers were white with black dogs on them. He pulled on the rest of his clothes then walked into Kagome's room. The miko glanced at the inuyoukai, and then did a double take.

The inuyoukai had on a pair of light blue jeans and a white polo with intricate silver floral patterns. The buttons were undone, letting Kagome see part of the daiyoukai's chest. _'Wow,'_ she thought hazily as she stared at the daiyoukai dreamily.

"Does this look please you?" inquired Touga innocently.

"Uh-huh," Kagome mumbled as she took in the extremely _sexy_ daiyoukai. She got up and walked around drinking in the look of Inuyasha's father. _'I now know where Inuyasha gets his looks from,'_ thought Kagome drunkenly.

The inuyoukai regarded the miko, curiously. She was wearing a blue tank-top and a white skirt. She looked nice. He wondered if the miko was… No, she wasn't mated. When he inspected her body during the incident in the bathroom, there was no mark. However, it did seem that some male had scented her. He thought about the whole mating process.

There were three steps in this simple, yet hard process.

1 – The Kaori-mato. (Scent Mark) This mark is not an actual mark, but it is still considered to be one. The male (demon) scented the female. This was done by holding, being around, carrying the female.

2 – The Gawa-mato. The partial mark also referred to as the "dating mark." The male bit down on the spot where the neck and shoulders meet.

3- The Shoyuu-mato. The ownership or mating mark. The bond between the two lovers is sealed. It takes the shape of the demon's personality. For example, the Taisho family would have shimmering, white, crescent moon-shaped marks.

Oh, how he longed to make a mark on the girl. Even the insignificant (yet still important) Kaori-mato, would lay claim on what was his. He thought a second. He sniffed the miko's scent to gauge if there was enough of his own scent to have a claim. He smiled. Apparently, the kitsune had let him lay the Kaori-mato on the girl. He made a mental note to thank the runt, as the miko spoke, "Ok, well… Let's have dinner."

He nodded. He was a bit hungry. Kagome led the demon lord down the stairs to the kitchen. Mikata was making sushi. They ate dinner in silence. The group all thanked Mikata for the wonderful meal.

"Hey, Mikata," asked Chuuko, "Can we do a little Karaoke? I feel like singing."

"What?" complained Sota and Kagome as Mikata said yes.

They all suffered through Chuuko singing a horrible rendition of "_Baby Come Back_."

It was Kagome's turn and she pondered what to sing. _'I know,' _she thought.

She got out the Lady Gaga CD and put it in the machine. She decided to sing Poker Face. She liked the song, because it basically described her relationship with Inuyasha, what with the two hiding their emotions behind masks.

She sang beautifully and everybody applauded her when she finished. Touga cat called and Kagome blushed.

"Touga, it's your turn," Kagome said evilly. She smiled in a way that spelled out doom for them all. Mikata helped pick out a song for the young daiyoukai. He started to sing "Hello, I love you" the gLee version. **(I don't know who really sang it)** He sounded phenomenal for someone who didn't grow up with pop music. His voice was rich and smooth. They all erupted into applause.

Mikata told them to sing a duet so they sang 4 minutes by Madonna and Justin Timberlake. **(I like Glee so sue me)** They cheered again at how wonderful the two sounded together. They laughed and hugged. Mikata, Chuuko, and Sota went to the grocery store because Sota needed something for school the next day. Kagome left to use the restroom and Touga went back to exploring the kitchen. He messed with the microwave and refrigerator. He started to mess with the stove. He fiddled with it trying to get it to light up. He turned the knob, but he didn't set it to light. He let out gas while looking for those odd magic sticks that Mikata used to light the broken stove top. He found one and he somehow got it lit.

Needless to say, when the three got home, they found Kagome looking at a blackened burning house. While Touga had seemed to disappear. Kagome told them what happened. Touga had fled back to his time when the house nearly exploded. He felt bad, and promised to never come back. The fire department showed up and put out the fire. Touga and Shippou hadn't really gone back to his time. He wanted to make sure everything was ok first.

"How did this happen again, Miss Higurashi?" asked a fireman. She explained that they accidently left the gas on the stove and when the toaster fell, the small spark that had zapped out as the electric cord severed had caused the inferno.

"So, this is an accident. Make sure to turn off the stove next time Ms. H," the fireman said. He gave her the number to the contracting company that could fix the damage.

* * *

Kagome woke with a start. She pulled up the covers to her chin. _'It was just a dream,'_ she thought relieved. She was suddenly aware of several very important things. One: She was naked. Two: Touga was next to her, also naked. And three: Her rear and the spot where the shoulder meets her neck ached.

_'What the hell did I do?'_ she thought horrified at what she might've done.

* * *

**He he he. Well thanks for reading. I'm going to go hide the swarm of angry stones that will come due to this epic cliffhanger.**


	6. Way back when

***steps out from behind large boulder used as a shield* Hi! How'd you like that cliff hanger? Well it's not going anywhere. This chap is Inuyasha's time and Touga's time. He he he. **

**LADY SILVERFOX AKA MYCHELLE 79 – No one knows yet. Muhahaha! Ok, the incident in the bathroom doesn't count. There has to be penetration. (That is well, in blunt terms, penis in vagina) Ok, and the whole backside, cheeks, hole, the whole shebang. **

**Warrioroftheseventhstar – Yes. Yes it was. And I was hiding behind the boulder so you missed. Here's the next chap, but the conclusion isn't here.**

**Black Dragon Miko – Wow. Thanks for the encouragement. Yes it'll definitely get better.**

**Thank you to those who favorite/alerted my story.**

"LORD TOUGA!!!!! LORD TOUGA!!!!!!" a confused imp shouted at the top of his lungs. "Where are you mi lord? He didn't go off after that wench, did he? Oh what would his father say? No, I cannot believe that he would go after that filthy vermin."

"You know that talking to yourself is a sign of madness right?" said a voice.

Boke looked up and saw a demon standing in a tree. He looked like Kouga. He had brown wolf pelts wrapped around his waist and legs. Pelts also covered his shoulders and wrists. He had heavy armor that covered his chest and shoulders. He had black hair and blue eyes.

"Go away, you pesky wolf!" Boke shouted. "What do you want with mi lord?"

"I caught a pleasant scent and I followed it. I don't care that Touga's is with it?"

"You mean that pesky ningen woman?"

"Ningen? I guess. Now leave baka."

"How dare you insult me you, low-life wolf!" Boke yelled angrily.

The wolf smirked and a whirlwind of black wind surrounded him. Suddenly the wolf's foot connected with the imp's face and Boke flew through the air.

"That'll teach him," the wolf said smiling. _'Now, for that scent…'_

Inuyasha twitched angrily. He still hadn't found out where Kagome went. One second, he was about to confess his feelings for the miko, then Naraku had shown up. He had told Kagome to hide underneath the roots of the Goshinboku. She had fled with the kitsune, Shippou, but then they had miraculously disappeared. He had tried going through the well, but unfortunately it blocked him. Their scents had disappeared half-way through the tree.

Inuyasha growled. _'Where did you go, Kagome? I miss you,_' he thought sadly. He frowned and hoped that nothing bad had happened to her. Sango and Miroku had looked for them to, but to no avail. Inuyasha sighed and thought, '_I'll search the ends of the earth for you Kagome, I won't stop till I die, and I'll kill anyone who did this to you.'_

_-X-X-X-X-_

**Ok! I know this chapter is epically short, but unfortunately I've got writer's block. So you're going have to wait until next time. Then again, this is pretty much all I wanted for this chapter anyway so well wait. **


End file.
